NXT TakeOver: New York
NXT TakeOver: New York was a professional wrestling show and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their NXT brand. The event took place on April 5, 2019, at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York Production Background NXT TakeOver is a series of professional wrestling shows that began on May 29, 2014, when WWE's developmental league NXT held their second live broadcast on the WWE Network. In subsequent months, the "TakeOver" moniker became the name used by WWE for all of their NXT live specials. In March 2018, it was announced that WrestleMania 35 would be held at the MetLife Stadium, with the event's associated NXT TakeOver being held in Brooklyn's Barclays Center. Storylines The card will include matches that arise from scripted storylines, where wrestlers will portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters to build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers. Storylines will be produced on the NXT television programs. In the fourth annual Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, Aleister Black and Ricochet advanced to the finals and defeated the Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler and Wesley Blake) to win the tournament. This also earned them an NXT Tag Team Championship match against the War Raiders at TakeOver. In the Classic, Johnny Gargano decided to team up once again with former friend and bitter rival, NXT Champion Tommaso Ciampa, reforming #DIY. After losing to Black and Ricochet in the semifinals, Ciampa was about to turn on Gargano again, but Gargano was prepared and turned the attack around. On the March 20 episode of NXT, Triple Hrevealed that Gargano was supposed to face Ciampa at TakeOver for the NXT title, but those plans halted due to the real life situation of Ciampa needing neck surgery, thus forcing him to vacate the title. Triple H then stated Gargano would still be in the match, and The Undisputed Era's Adam Cole won a fatal five-way against Velveteen Dream, Matt Riddle, Aleister Black, and Ricochet to fight for the vacant title. Triple H also announced that, in order to get a definitive winner, the match would be a two-out-of-three falls match. After winning the Worlds Collide tournament during Royal Rumble Axxess for a championship match of his choosing, Velveteen Dream defeated Johnny Gargano for the NXT North American Championship. Over the next few weeks, Dream had runs ins with Matt Riddle, who fantasized about what the championship would look like around his waist. After weeks of head games, it was eventually announced that Dream would defend the title against Riddle at TakeOver. At NXT TakeOver: Phoenix, Shayna Baszler retained the NXT Women's Championship against Bianca Belair by technical submission. During the match, Belair also had to deal with outside interference from Baszler's friends, former UFC Horsewomen Jessamyn Duke and Marina Shafir. This led to Belair teaming with Io Shirai and Kairi Sane against the three women, and resulted in Shirai pinning Baszler. Belair, however, was not pleased as she wanted the pin and another shot at Baszler's title. During a match for a title shot at TakeOver, both Shirai and Belair were attacked by Baszler, who also choked out an assisting Sane. As she was leaving the building, Baszler was informed that, due to her actions, she would be defending her title against Belair, Shirai, and Sane in a fatal four-way. Matches Other on-screen personnel See also * List of NXT pay-per-view events * NXT TakeOver Category:NXT TakeOver series Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:WWE Network events